wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/II/8
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Wyzwoliny Sen Itobi i jego tragiczne następstwa stały się przygrywką do całego splotu zdarzeń, które miały rozstrzygnąć o losie Itonganów i ich białego władcy. W widzeniu sennym żony Atahualpy jakby uświadomiła sobie zatajoną prawdę zbiorowa dusza plemienia; jak gdyby ubrała w kształty symbolu to, co od dawna już nurtowało jej sferę podświadomą. Itobi przeczuła trafnie stan przyjaciółki; Rumi istotnie zaszła w ciążę. W parę dni po śmierci Itobi podzieliła się kapłanka tą nowiną z królem. — Będziesz ojcem, Czandauro. Sen mówił prawdę. Przysięgam ci na cienie ojców moich, że gdyby dziecię, co się poczęło w mym łonie, nie było twoim, nie byłabym się broniła przed nożem Itobi! Lecz to dziecię od ciebie, królu, i dlatego żyć będzie. Wierzę, żeś ty silniejszy od bogów naszych, i dlatego nie dałam jej wypruć płodu z mojego łona. Przygarnął ją ku sobie. — Błogosławioną bądź, Rumi, żono najdroższa! Rozchylił jej śnieżnobiałą suknię, przywarł ustami do lekko już wzniesionego łona i całował je w uniesieniu... Lecz gdy po powrocie do domu tego wieczora pozostał sam w pośrodku czterech ścian tolda, zamyślił się głęboko. Zapowiedź przyszłych narodzin komplikowała sytuację. Przyjście na świat dziecka pociągało za sobą odkrycie ich słodkiej, lecz w oczach krajowców zbrodniczej tajemnicy. Wedle praw krajowych kapłankę za świętokradztwo i porubstwo czekała okropna śmierć: zakopanie żywcem w ziemi. Czandaura czuł, że nie potrafiłby jej w tym wypadku ocalić; większość Itonganów odwróciłaby się od niego ze wstrętem i zgrozą jako świętokradcy. Pozostawał tylko jeden środek: zataić narodziny i ukryć dziecko. Liczył na pomoc Petersona i Wajmuti. Ta decyzja uspokoiła go. Przestał krążyć po izbie i usiadłszy na łóżku oddał się rozmyślaniom o przyszłości. Wieczór był cichy, pogodny i przez otwarte okno wsączał się do wnętrza zapach drzew cynamonowych, cytryn i akacji. Drzwi izby odchyliły się powoli i weszła wysoka, szczelnie otulona mantillą kobieta. Sponad brzegu koronkowego szalu zakrywającego twarz po linię nosa spoglądały na króla oczy płonące jak żagwie. — Nie poznajesz mnie, Czandauro? Gniewosz zamyślony zdawał się jej nie spostrzegać. Ruchem zniecierpliwienia zrzuciła mantillę. Wtedy poznał ją. Była to Napo, piękna wdowa po Oruru. — Co cię sprowadza do mnie o tak późnej porze? Czy ci się naprzykrza zbytnio któryś z młodszych wojowników i przyszłaś ze skargą? A może ktoś zakradł się do twego sadu, który tak pięknie stacza się po zboczach wybrzeża ku morzu, i ogołocił jabłonki z owoców? Przerwała mu gniewnym gestem ręki. — Przyszłam do ciebie, Czandauro, bo pragnę być twoją niewolnicą. Czy nie widzisz, że od lat chodzę za tobą jak cień i całuję ślady twej stopy? Przez ciebie, królu, młodość moja przekwita i więdnie uroda. Gdy morze wyrzuciło ciebie na ziemię naszą na moją niedolę, miałam lat piętnaście i byłam żoną wojownika Oruru. W rok potem Oruru odszedł w krainę cieni. Odtąd żaden mężczyzna nie pieścił mych piersi i żaden nie spoczął w miłosnym szale na moim łonie. Bo Napo kocha tylko ciebie, Czandauro, bo tylko na twój widok słodkie ognie przenikają jej ciało. Czemu mnie unikasz, królu? Czy sądzisz, że nie umiem kochać?... Że zabraknie mi żaru w oplotach królewskiego uścisku? Odsłoniła przed nim swą iście posągową krasę. Wdowa po Oruru była piękną, bardzo nawet piękną kobietą. Może nawet piękniejszą od Rumi. Lecz było w niej coś drapieżnego, coś, co czyniło ją obcą i daleką. Gniewoszowi utkwiła głęboko w pamięci mściwa zapamiętałość, z jaką znęcała się nad skazanym na śmierć Marankaguą. Brakło jej kobiecej słodyczy i tego, co tak podziwiał u Rumi: rysu królewskości. Była tylko urodziwą, cudownie zbudowaną samicą. O namiętności jej wiedział Czandaura od dawna. Nieraz czuł na sobie jej palące spojrzenia i dotknięcia rąk drżących od wzruszenia. Nieraz zauważył, jak szukała zbliżenia i krążyła dookoła jego domu. Nieraz cień jej postaci padał na jego drogę. I to go właśnie zniechęciło do Napo jeszcze bardziej. Bo utrudniała mu schadzki z Rumi. Zmuszała do zdwojenia ostrożności. Postanowił rozprawić się z nią dziś stanowczo. — Jesteś piękną, Napo — rzekł z uśmiechem, zesuwając z powrotem fałdy jej błękitnego płaszcza, spiętego pod szyją srebrną broszą — piękną jak pramatka rodu ludzkiego, słodka Wajrumati, którą poślubił bóg Oro. Lecz uroda twoja nie dla mnie. Tylu jest pięknych i dzielnych młodzieńców wśród Itonganów — wybierz jednego! Niech szczęśliwy i dumny z wyboru zawiesi swój hamak nad twoim. Itonguarowi nie przystoi brać w łoże kobiety. Sam muszę pozostać do końca dni swoich. Twarz Napo spochmurniała, w oczach jej zagrały zielone światła. Cofnęła się ku wyjściu i wybuchnęła głośnym, szyderskim śmiechem. — Wstrzemięźliwy Czandaura! Cha, cha, cha! Czysty, kobiety nie znający itonguar! He, he, he! Niepokalany kochanek duchów! He, he, he! He, he, he! Podniosła groźnie pięść. — Pożałujesz tego, biały człowieku. Bo i w moich żyłach płynie krew królewska, i ja godna jestem być twoją nałożnicą. Rzuciła mu ostatnie, zaprawione jadem spojrzenie i zniknęła za drzwiami. Gniewosz wypalił jeszcze jedną fajkę i zmęczony legł ciężko na posłaniu. Niebawem oddech jego spokojny włączył się w szmery ciszy tej spóźnionej pory. W parę godzin później poprzez mroki nocne skradało się ku sadybie króla trzydziestu uzbrojonych wojowników z Arawaki i Wangaruą na czele. Wzgardzona Napo tejże nocy rozpuściła po osadzie wieść o świętokradczych stosunkach króla z Rumi i o stanie brzemiennym upadłej kapłanki. Śledziła ich już od dawna i nieraz widziała, jak Czandaura o późnej nocnej porze wchodził do świątyni Pele. Onegdaj ukryta w krzewach żywoci-słoniorośli nad rzeką ujrzała kapłankę podczas kąpieli. Łono jej było wzdęte cudzołożnym płodem i zdradzało występek. Mimo spóźnionej godziny słowa Napo rozsypały się po osiedli jak paciorki żałobnego naszyjnika i znalazły posłuch u niezadowolonych. Koło jedenastej w nocy w chacie Wangarui zebrało się kilkunastu ludzi i złożyło radę. Trwała krótko, bo czas naglił. Głową spisku został szaman Wangarua, ramieniem wykonawczym Arawaki. Tej jeszcze nocy przed brzaskiem Czandaura musiał zginąć. Wstające rano miało postawić Itonganów wobec faktu dokonanego. Na następcę króla upatrzono Ngahuego, do którego pchnięto natychmiast gońca z wieścią o zaszłych wypadkach. Jemu też pozostawiono rozprawienie się z Atahualpą. Najważniejszą rzeczą było usunięcie Czandaury. Wangarua nie wątpił, że na wiadomość o jego śmierci wojsko przejdzie na ich stronę i opuści osamotnionego drugiego białego człowieka. Zagrzani „ognistą wodą” i napojem algarobo, spiskowcy podsuwali się jak gromada wilków do zagrody króla. Sprzyjała im noc czarna niczym kiry żałoby i wicher jesienny, głuszący kroki. Pod samym już toldem Czandaury, przed ogrodzeniem z krzewów kaktusowych i opuncji, przystanęli na krótką naradę. Wangarua z piętnastu ludźmi miał otoczyć dom, zaś Arawaki z resztą wtargnąć do wnętrza. Ostrożnie otworzyli furtę i wsunęli się żurawiem na tok podwórca. Było cicho. — Uśpiony głęboko dom króla rysował się niewyraźnym konturem w ciemnościach nocy. Napastnicy już mieli się podzielić na dwie partie, gdy drzwi tolda królewskiego zaczęły świecić zielonkawym fosforyzującym światłem. Blask szedł jakby z wnętrza domu, z sieni; przenikał dębowe deski bramy i wyświeca, ją z mroków. Nieznacznie światło skupiło się, wysiąkło z drzwi na zewnątrz i ześrodkowało się nad progiem w kształt ludzki. Widmo uniosło się lekko ponad ziemią i zaczęło płynąć w powietrzu ku sprzysiężonym. Jego mocne, surowe spojrzenie spoczywało uparcie na Wangarui. Po tych oczach poznali je wszyscy. W dzikim popłochu rzucili się do ucieczki. Z dreszczem grozy zetknęli się twarzą w twarz z tabu władcy. Czandaura po odejściu Napo zapadł w sen wprawdze głęboki, lecz ciężki i męczący. Śniły mu się jakieś maszkary, larwy krwiopijcze, gniotła piersi i zapierała oddech zmora. Przewracał się z boku na bok, miotał się w łóżku jak ryba we wnyku, lecz nie mógł się przebudzić. Koło północy, zlany rzęsistym potem, uczuł, jak coś w nim rozdwaja się, rozłącza, rozszczepia. Wreszcie z uczuciem ulgi wyzwolił się. Na łóżku przed sobą spostrzegł swoje własne, zmaltretowane okropnie przez nocnicę, biedne, ludzkie ciało. Pożegnał je na chwilę uśmiechem litości, uchylił drzwi i ulegając ciemnemu, nieodpartemu nakazowi, wyszedł przed dom. To go ocaliło... W parę minut potem obudził się straszliwie wyczerpany i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Ktoś cicho uderzał palcami w szybę. Wyskoczył z łóżka i ściskając w ręku kordelas otworzył okno. — Kto tam? — To my, Rumi i Wajmuti. Gonią nas. Po chwili Czandaura tulił kochankę do piersi. Chwilowe ocalenie jej zawdzięczał tylko Wajmuti, która wyprowadziła kapłankę ze świątyni podziemnym, jej tylko znanym przejściem, zanim gromada dyszących zemstą Itonganów zdołała wyważyć podwoje chramu i wedrzeć się do wnętrza. Lecz przytułek króla nie był pewny na dłuższą metę. Wiedział o tym Czandaura i bezzwłocznie postanowił porozumieć się z Atahualpą. Należało działać szybko i stanowczo. Zamknął obie kobiety w drugiej, mniejszej izbie od strony ogrodu, zaryglował wszystkie drzwi i pod osłoną przesilającej się nocy wśliznął się do zagrody przyjaciela. Zastał Petersona przy szklance grogu jego własnego wyrobu. Kapitan miał też noc fatalną. Dręczyła go spotęgowana od śmierci Itobi nostalgia i nie dawała mu zasnąć. Topił smutek w kieliszku. Gniewosz w kilku słowach przedstawił powagę sytuacji. Peterson zaklął z cicha. — Źle jest, do stu furgonów diabłów, bardzo źle! Ta młoda czarownica umiała wziąć się do rzeczy i zrewoltowała nam ludzi w ciągu kilku godzin. Jeśli nie zawahali się nawet napaść na świątynię, muszą być okropnie podnieceni i rozzuchwaleni. Zaraz wysondujemy rzecz do dna. Gwizdnął przeciągle. Mata trzcinowa przy wejściu podniosła się i wszedł Ksingu. — Dzień dobry, przyjacielu! Każ otrąbić poranną pobudkę. Za kwadrans ruszamy. Wezwij do boku królewskiego Czantopiru i straż. Na twarzy miedzianego wodza odmalowało się silne zakłopotanie. Pochylił parę razy głowę na znak, że zrozumiał, lecz nie ruszał od progu. Czandaura położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Wydajesz się zmieszany, Ksingu. Powiedz, co ci leży na sercu. Wojownik załamał ręce, aż trzasnęły kości w stawach, i wykrztusił zdławionym głosem: — Przed chwilą Ksingu obchodził z latarnią koszary. Źle się dzieje wśród żołnierzy. Połowa gdzieś zbiegła, a ci, co zostali, zbijają się w gromady i radzą. Bunt w obozie! Musisz, królu, sam zadać kłam wieściom, które ktoś rozpuszcza między ludźmi. — Ksingu ma słuszność — zaaprobował radę wodza Peterson. — John, trzeba im się pokazać i przemówić. Może uda nam się jeszcze zatamować ruch w zarodku. Wyszli z tolda i z płonącymi pochodniami wbiegli w sam środek koszar. Czandaura spokojny i opanowany wstąpił na wzniesienie pośrodku obozu. Głos jego doniosły, hartowny jak spiż zaczął znów naginać dusze żołnierzy w krygi posłuchu: — Wojownicy plemienia Itongo, wodzowie i żołnierze! Nie wstyd wam za lada podszeptem głupiej, mściwej kobiety zapominać o obowiązkach względem waszego króla i wzniecać zarzewie rokoszu? Towarzysze broni i wspólnych bojów, które chwałą okryły imię Itonganów Jasnych i uczyniły z was panów całej wyspy, przyzywam was do swego boku w godzinę buntu i zdrady. Niechaj uszy wasze nie dają przystępu do siebie kłamliwym i oszczerczym pogłoskom. Pomnijcie na nasze wspólne trudy i zwycięskie marsze, żołnierze! Przeciągły okrzyk entuzjazmu był mu odpowiedzią: — Czandaura król i jego wódz Atahualpa niech żyją! Sytuacja chwilowo była ocalona. Pięćset dzielnych, utwierdzonych we wierności ludzi stanęło przy królu. Wzmocnił ich znacznie na siłach zastęp 300 wojowników przybocznej straży, którzy właśnie w tej chwili wmaszerowali na majdan pod wodzą Czantopiru. — Król utworzył cztery oddziały po 200 ludzi i oddał nad nimi dowództwo Atahualpie, Izanie, Ksingu i Czantopiru. Wśród szczęku broni i parskania wypoczętych koni ruszyli dwoma skrzydłami ku rezydencji króla. Był już świt i pierwsze blaski zarania rozgarniały różowymi palcami ustępujące mgły. Ta część osady wyglądała jak wymarła. Ukazanie się wśród nocy itongo''itongo'' — ducha (widma). autorski króla działało wciąż z siłą odstraszającego czaru; okolicy tolda królewskiego strzegło wciąż potężne tabu''tabu'' — świętość, moc święta. autorski władcy. Pustymi ulicami przeszli zachodni skraw osiedli i otoczyli opiekuńczym pierścieniem dom króla. Z bijącym sercem Czandaura odryglował wejście i wszedł. Owinęły mu szyję ciepłe, śniade ramiona, spłynął na usta pocałunek przesłodkich warg. — Rumi! Dokoła tolda zawrzała gorączkowa praca. Żołnierze kopali rowy i sypali szańce. W paru godzinach dom Czandaury przeistoczył się w twierdzę. Z trzech stron dźwignęły się z poziomu wysokie na 3 metry wały zjeżone palisadą. Strony tylnej, od ogrodu, broniły potężne bloki i złomy bazaltu, stanowiące tu daleko w ląd zapuszczoną awangardę skał nadbrzeża. Koło południa przynieśli strażnicy wiadomość, że z głębi osady nadciąga silny oddział zbrojnych. Gdy zbliżyli się na odległość rzutu włócznią, dali znak, że chcą wysłać parlamentarzy. Czandaura polecił odpowiedzieć przychylnie. Jakoż weszło na majdan przed toldem buńczucznie dziesięciu wojowników. Prowadzili Amakra i Arawaki. Skłonili się hardo, a czarownik przemówił skrzeczącym, starą srokę przypominającym głosem: — W imieniu Rady Starszych żądamy od ciebie, Czandauro, wydania wszetecznej kapłanki Rumi, która ukrywa się pod dachem twoim. Jeśli uczynisz zadość naszym żądaniom, będziesz władał Itonganami do końca dni twoich w pokoju i ciszy. Król uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. — A co będzie, jeśli zuchwałych życzeń waszych nie zaspokoję? — Będzie rozlew krwi bratniej niepotrzebny, Czandauro. Ngahue stanie na pewno po naszej stronie, gdy pozna przyczynę zatargu z królem. Nas już jest teraz parę tysięcy, a was — garść drobna. Wydaj nam bezbożną Rurmi! Czandaura przybliżył ku czarownikowi twarz zmienioną od gniewu i pogardy. — Wam wydać Rumi? Wam, głupcom i okrutnikom, powierzyć kwiat krwi królewskiej? Nigdy! Plunąłbym sobie samemu w twarz, gdybym to uczynił. Raczej zginąć. Amakra cofnął się mimo woli o parę kroków przed furią króla. — Czy to twoje ostatnie słowo dla nas, Czandauro? — Usłyszałeś je. Wśród grobowej ciszy delegacja opuściła podwórzec. Kości były rzucone. Koło czwartej po południu wysłany na zwiady Czantopiru przyniósł wiadomość, że rokoszanom przybyły nowe posiłki. Zaginiony od lat Mahana wypłynął znów na powierzchnię i wyszedł z komyszy górskich, prowadząc ze sobą oddział złożony z trzystu ludzi. Zła wieść rozniosła się po obozie królewskim z chyżością zarazy i zmroziła serca. Duch załogi zaczął słabnąć i chwiać się... Wieczorem o zmierzchu dnia tego w środkowej izbie tolda siedziało przy stole czworo ludzi: Gniewosz, Peterson, Rumi i Wajmuti. Przygnębiający nastrój unosił się w atmosferze wnętrza i dławił jak zmora. — Milczeli. Każde z nich jakby bało się, by pierwsze wypowiedziane słowo nie stało się krystalizacją ponurej prawdy. Aż kapitan zdecydował się na wyłom: — No cóż, John, czasy nareszcie dojrzały, co? Nie ma chyba nad czym dłużej deliberować. Sytuacja jasna. — Gdybym mógł liczyć na Ngahuego... — bronił resztką sił swej pozycji Gniewosz. — Gdybym mógł... — Lecz nie możesz. Wiesz o tym doskonale, że nie możesz. To zacofaniec i fanatyk pierwszej wody. „Markiza” od trzech dni gotowa do odlotu. A zatem dziś w nocy, co? Gniewosz zapytał spojrzeniem Rumi. — Wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce. Pochwycił je i przycisnął do ust. — All right, John — rzekł z uznaniem kapitan. — Zaczynasz znów być Europejczykiem. Rumi objęła tkliwym spojrzeniem piastunkę. — A ty, Wajmuti? Pojedziesz z nami? Strażniczka ognia wieczystego potrząsnęła smutno głową. — Nie, księżniczko. Moje miejsce przy opuszczonym ołtarzu bogini. — On silniejszy od Pele i jej gniewu. — Nie, Rumi. Pozostanę na ziemi ojców moich. Jedź z nim, dziecko najmilsze, jeśli wierzysz w moc jego tak silnie, i bądźcie szczęśliwi. Rozpoczęły się gorączkowe przygotowania do ucieczki. Peterson wypychał podróżne plecaki środkami żywności. Gniewosz zasiadł do pisania listów. W pierwszym, dłuższym, zwracał się do Ngahuego i prosił go o ułaskawienie tych, co wytrwali przy nim w wierności do końca. Byli tylko wykonawcami woli króla, którego nie chcieli opuścić. Całą winę brał na siebie. List ten natychmiast wręczył Czantopiru i polecił mu bezzwłocznie przekraść się z nim do namiestnika, po tamtej stronie łańcucha gór. Gdy Czantopiru odszedł, Gniewosz skreślił słów parę do Izany i Ksingu. Dziękował im gorąco za dowody przyjaźni, pożegnał obu serdecznie i wezwał do przejścia na stronę zbuntowanych. Ucieczkę swoją przedstawił jako konieczność, jako jedyny środek przeciw rozlewowi krwi. List ten oddał Wajmuti. Miała go wręczyć obu wodzom w trzy godziny po opuszczeniu przez nich tolda. Tak na rozmaitych czynnościach upłynął szybko czas i zbliżyła się godzina ucieczki. By nie budzić podejrzeń. Gniewosz do ostatniej niemal chwili krążył pośród biwakujących przy ogniskach wojowników, obchodził straże, badał oszańcowania. O dziesiątej zapuścił zasłony u okna domu i oświetlił rzęsiście wnętrze. Nastąpiła krótka, wzruszająca scena pożegnania między Rumi a Wajmuti, po czym Gniewosz, Peterson i Rumi wymknęli się z tolda tylnymi drzwiami do ogrodu. Ukryci przed oczyma żołnierzy gęstą aleją akacji doszli do jej wylotu u stóp bazaltowej skały, zamykającej zwartym murem ten bok ogrodu. Gniewosz rozgarnął rękoma zarośla opuncji w połowie rozpiętości ściany i oświetlił latarką wąski otwór wydrążony w skale. — Tędy przejdziemy na ścieżkę. Musimy pełzać na brzuchu. Will, ty będziesz stanowił na razie straż tylną. — All right! Zanurzyli się we wnętrznościach skały. W dziesięć minut potem Gniewosz zgasił latarkę i prostując się z westchnieniem ulgi, oświadczył: — Jesteśmy na ścieżce. Teraz ty, Will, prowadź do twojej „Markizy”. Jak daleko stąd jeszcze do zatoki Szarych Zwisów? — Pół mili morskiej, nie więcej. — No — to niedaleko. Przepuścił mimo kapitana i ujął mocno pod ramię Rumi. Ruszyli. Peterson przodem jako przewodnik, Gniewosz z Rumi o kilka kroków za nim. Noc była ciepła, księżycowa i jasno było jak w dzień. Ścieżka wąska, słabo udeptana wiła się niepewnymi skrętami między linią pandanowej puszczy a blokami nadbrzeżnych skal. Szum morza wdzierającego się co chwila w zazębienia lądu towarzyszył im bez przerwy. Szli szybko, myślami wyprzedzając drogę. Gniewosz układał plany na przyszłość i usiłował rozwiązać problem utrzymania siebie i Rumi po powrocie do Europy. Peterson przemyśliwał tymczasem nad planem ruty morskiej, która miała ich zaprowadzić do najbliższego portu Ameryki Południowej, Valparaiso lub Punta Arenas. Kapitan był w wyśmienitym humorze i po cichu błogosławił „tej pięknej czarownicy Napo”, której zawdzięczał ten szczęśliwy zwrot w sytuacji. Tymczasem Rumi, wsparta na ramieniu Gniewosza, szła rozmarzona, jak w transie. Nawał cisnących się wrażeń chwili i perspektywa dni przyszłych odurzały ją jak narkotyk i wytrącały z równowagi. Co chwila spoglądała na ukochanego, z którego twarzy czerpała otuchę i moc wytrwania. — Hulloch! — zabrzmiał na którymś odcinku drogi głos Petersona. — Najdalej za dziesięć minut jesteśmy na pokładzie „Markizy”. — Kochany Will, jesteś teraz panem naszego życia i śmierci — odkrzyknął mu Gniewosz. — Czuję już, czuję szeroki oddech morza. Były to ostatnie słowa, które z sobą jeszcze zamienili. Ledwie zamarło ich echo pośród gęstwy boru, piekielny huk wstrząsnął ciszą nocy. Ziemia zafalowała i ponad czarną ścianę puszczy trysnęła ku niebu siklawa ognia. — Rotowera! — szepnęła Rumi i okrutne zwątpienie zatopiło zatruty szpon w jej sercu. Potworny grzmot i wstrząs wywrócił wszystko na ręby. Olbrzymi blok skalny wyrzucony silą tytana z posady wybrzeża zatarasował im drogę i odciął ich od kapitana. Gniewosz i Rumi zwaleni z nóg stoczyli się po jakiejś świeżo powstałej pochylni na dno leśnego parowu. — Odwagi, Rumi! — usiłował przekrzyczeć straszliwą kanonadę Jan — odwagi! Do zatoki już niedaleko. Wdrapiemy się na skałę i połączymy się z kapitanem. Poczuł w ustach niby ciepły piasek. Wypluł z obrzydzeniem. — Popiół. Posępna, purpurowa łuna rozlała się po niebie i wtargnęła do wnętrza puszczy. W blaskach jej ujrzeli powywracane dziko odwieczne pandany, złomy skał i głazów naniesionych z gór. Zaczęli bezradnie wdzierać się na blok, co zamknął im drogę. Drżał pod nimi jak żywy organizm; lada chwila mogli znaleźć się pod nim zmiażdżeni, lada chwila mogła ich spłukać z jego powierzchni fala wzburzonego dookoła wyspy oceanu. Wyczerpani i przemoczeni obsunęli się w małą rozpadlinę w pośrodku platformy szczytowej głazu. Stąd roztoczył się przed nimi obraz jedyny w swej groźnej krasie. Blok, na którym siedzieli, był zewsząd oblany kotłującą się wściekle wodą roztoczy. Ścieżka, wydroże wśród skał nadbrzeżnych i skraw puszczy znikły bez śladu. Ocean wdarł się w głąb wyspy gigantycznym zasięgiem i utworzył olbrzymią, przepaścistą zatokę. W tej zatoce zapewne znalazł śmierć Peterson, na jej dnie spoczęła na wieki „Markiza”. Byli odcięci od calizny wyspy, na chwil parę ocaleni kaprysem losu, który jak gdyby chciał, by widzieli wszystko aż do końca. Przytuleni do siebie, wpatrywali się na pół przytomni w straszliwą, oświetloną gejzerami ognia panoramę. Wał górski przebiegający wyspę od wschodu do zachodu kołysał się i drgał w całej swojej rozciągłości. Z paszczy krateru w jego środku zionącego dymem, popiołem i ogniem wylewały się bez przerwy potoki lawy i z zawrotną chyżością spływały po zboczach świętej góry. Potworna, szeroka na parę mil rzeka gęstego, dymiącego wrzątku zalała już środek wyspy i staczała się tężejącą w biegu kaskadą ku morzu. Sczezły lasy i bory, pozapadały się bez śladu wsie i osady, znikły pola i drogi. Szaroróżowy, tu i tam ogniotryskami dziergany płaszcz z roztopionej masy pokrył wszystko jednolitą pościelą. Gniewosz, urzeczony pięknem grozy, nie mógł oderwać oczu od obrazu, gdy usta jego wykrzywione okrutnym uśmiechem powtarzały bezdźwięcznie słowa: — Śmierć idzie, śmierć... Przyszedł moment, gdy przed oczyma duszy rozwinęła się druga, nie mniej wyrazista panorama: błyskawiczny skrót całego życia, ujęty w formie zwięzłej, boleśnie plastycznej rewii. W konturach ostrych, mocno zarysowanych, przesunęła się wizja samotnego domu na rozstajach dróg, kuźnia, postać „ojca”, oschła sylwetka doktora Będzińskiego, słodkie profile Krystyny, Ludwiki... Zapatrzone w przeszłość spojrzenie przemierzyło lotem myśli przebytą przestrzeń i zatrzymało się znów na tej, której biedne serce trzepotało się jak ptak śmiertelnie raniony na jego piersi. Po raz ostatni spotkały się ich oczy; jego — zamyślone i pogodzone ze śmiercią, jej — zwątpiałe i brzemienne pytaniem: — Więc przecież oni silniejsi od ciebie, ukochany? Zrozumiał spojrzenie i odpowiedział: — Nie, Rumi. To my jesteśmy silniejsi, my wychodzimy zwycięsko. Oboje rzuciliśmy wyzwanie losowi i oboje przez śmierć wyzwalamy się z jego nienawistnych pęt. Miłość nasza jest mocniejsza niż zgon, mocniejsza niż złe siły, które władają tą wyspą. Umieramy razem i razem przejdziemy w dziedziny zaświatów. Nic już nas nie rozdzieli. Uśmiechnęła się błogo i nagle uspokojona złożyła cicho głowę na jego ramieniu. Objął ją mocno wpół i przytulił do siebie. I tak już przetrwali do końca. A koniec zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Ustały podziemne wstrząsy, grunt przestał falować i zelżały erupcje. Tylko wielka, ponura zorza wulkanu rozświetliła niebo, ziemię i morze. Przy tym upiornym oświetleniu ujrzeli, jak łańcuch gór wraz ze szczytem Rotowerą powoli obniża się ku poziomowi oceanu; podważona w posadach swych wyspa zapadała sę pomału w głębiny wielkich wód. Nastała ogromna, przedśmiertna cisza. Blask zorzy stopniowo przygasał i znów brała górę zielonawa poświetl księżyca. Gniewosz i Rumi przywarli do siebie ustami. Woda sięgała im już po piersi. Po chwili wir wodny porwał oboje splecionych i zepchnął w dół... Gdy nad ranem wstało słońce w złotej chwale, nie zastało już wyspy Itongo na powierzchni oceanu. Znikła na zawsze w odmętach wodnej pustyni. ----